The worlds greatest
by zer0man
Summary: There is a budakai tournament going and the knux man is trowing it!! what will happen if Allen shows up?
1. Default Chapter

The entries.  
  
Enjoy this part of the story.  
  
At Sonic's house.  
  
Sally:Honey, you got a letter in the mail.  
  
Sonic:What is it?  
  
Sally:It's something from the W.B.T.C.(World Budakai Tournament Championship)  
  
Sonic:What do they want?  
  
Sally:I don't know, it's something about a tournament comeing up.  
  
Sonic:Let me see that.   
  
The letter;  
  
Dear Mr. Hedgehog;  
  
We at the World Budakai Tournament Championship invite you to join in our up coming compatition. We are gathering the greatest warriors (or their replacement) from across the world. At the end of the tournament everyone will know who the greatest warrior in the world is. We hope to see you at the registration building in Blackwater city on 1476 Main street.  
  
signed W.B.T.C. presadent Knuckels Echidna.  
  
Sonic:It's from the Knux man.  
  
Sally:It is?  
  
Sonic:Ya, I never knew he was the president of the W.B.T.C.  
  
At Knightwolf's house.  
  
Mina:Max you got a letter from the W.B.T.C.   
  
Knightwolf:Is that so. He read that the letter in his head.* Cool Knux is having a tournament.  
  
Mina:That sounds nice.  
  
Knightwolf:Well I'm heading out.  
  
Mina:What for?  
  
Knightwolf:I got to get registrated by 5 o'clock pm day or I don't fight.  
  
Mina:Oh, well good luck. Mina gave him a kiss.*  
  
At the registration building.  
  
Knuckels:Hay nice to see you again Sonic.  
  
Sonic:Ya man nice to see you too.  
  
Knuckels:Is Knightwolf coming?  
  
Sonic:Why do you ask.  
  
Knightwolf:Because you live ten house's away from me and I was invited.  
  
Ryu:Are we late for sighning in?  
  
Ken:Dude, were not late.  
  
Knuckels:You guess made it.  
  
Van:I'm here to don't forget.  
  
Knightwolf:Nice to see you again Van.  
  
Vegita:Why of all the nerve I would have never thought you would send Kakorot a spiecial invatation to your tournament.  
  
Knuckels:You were the first person I sent the invatation to, well will Goku make it?  
  
Vegita:He met untimely damise. A smerk went across his face.  
  
Knightwolf:You meen he died again?  
  
Gohan:Died is such an ugly word lets use passed his exsperation date for the fourth time.  
  
Ryu:I was hoping to fight him agian.  
  
Wolverine:Died is an ugly word.  
  
Knuckels:You guys got my letter too.  
  
Nightcrawler:Died is almost as ugly as that guy there. he poits out the window.  
  
Sonic:What's he doin' here?  
  
Allen:I am here to enter in your card tournament.  
  
Ryu:This isn't a ca......  
  
Ken:Wait a second Ryu, what kind of tournament is this?  
  
Allen:A card tournament.  
  
Vegita:I knew about dumb blonds but this takes the cake.  
  
Knuckels:I'm sorry but this isn't a..........  
  
Knightwolf:Isn't this the guy who tried to rape Juile-Su?  
  
Knuckels:He is too. A evil grin went across his face. Hay come here guys.  
  
Gohan:What's up.  
  
Knuckels:First guy to eliminate the freak gets a big cash bonus in the prize, if you win or not.  
  
Knightwolf:That prize is mine.  
  
Ken:The cash will be mine.  
  
Sonic:As long as I get him no ones going to have to worry.  
  
Knightwolf:What he do to make you mad at him?  
  
Sonic:He tried to rape Mina:  
  
Knightwolf:WHAT!?! When I get my hands on him there will be nothing left.  
  
Wolverine:I don't know who he is but he has to be bad if he's tying to rape girls, give me a minute in the ring with him.  
  
Nightcrawler:He wouldn't last a minute with you.  
  
Van:I've always wanted an excuse for killing him.  
  
Ryu:That excuse of a human must die.  
  
Vegita:I've wanted to kill all blonds for awhile now, I wonder why? He goes back to the memory of 18 kicking the crap out of him.  
  
Gohan:I just want the money for my daughters college founds.  
  
Knuckels:Now that that's out of the way you all should get some rest, the tournament starts tomorrow.  
  
End of chapter. 


	2. The draws are made, let the tournament b...

The draw is made and the tournament begins.  
  
Everyone who was in the last chapter is in this one.  
  
Enjoy  
  
Knuckels:Ok, now everyone will pick a ball out of the box and which ever number you get you will fight the person who get's the matching number, or in other words if you get 1 you fight 2, got it.  
  
Allen:I will pick my number first. Allen reached into the box* I got 1.  
  
Sonic:I'll go next. Sonic reached into the box* I got #10.  
  
Gohan:My turn. He reached into the box* I got #8.  
  
Van:I'll go now. He reached in the box* I'm #4.  
  
Ken:I wonder which one of you losers I'm fighting? He reached into the box* Looks like it's me and you nerd. he looked towards Gohan and showed he was #7*  
  
Wolverine:I'm up. he reached into the box*I got #6.  
  
Vegita:And I'm fighting. He reached into the box* I got #5.  
  
Ryu:I got. he reached into the box* I'm #3.  
  
Nightcrawler:I got. He reached into the box* I got #9  
  
Knightwolf:Well I'm left. He reached into the box* And I'm the one who has to fight the blonde.  
  
Knuckels: Now that that's out of the way we need two more fighters.  
  
A ring Wolverine answers it:What's up?  
  
The other person:We need you and Nightcrawler here now.  
  
Wolverine:Looks like me and the blue guy have to go on importent business.  
  
Nightcrawler grabbed Wolverine and did his little disapering thing.  
  
Knuckels:On the sercomstances Ken you got Vegita and Gohan you got Sonic. You guys have three hours to get ready.  
  
Sonic:Good luck Knightwolf let the best animal win.  
  
Knightwolf:The best will raise from the battles not the weak and there is no luck.  
  
Sonic:Aren't you the cocky basterd.  
  
Knightwolf:Don't break you face will fighting.  
  
Sonic:What's that supose to mean?  
  
Knightwolf:I'm saying you got a glass jaw.  
  
Sonic:What?  
  
Knightwolf:That means you can throw the punch but can't take it.  
  
Sonic:What ever all I know is that you won't make it past the the first round.  
  
The two went there seperate ways but on his way to his dressing room Knightswolf heard something......  
  
Knightwolf:Who is there?  
  
A voice:Good night beast. 5 gun shots went off and Knightwolf dropped*  
  
At the begining of the tournament.  
  
The announcer:Will Knightwolf report to the ring so this tournament can begin.  
  
Knightwolf:I'm here don't worry.  
  
Allen:I thought I shot you down. A look of confusion went on his face*  
  
Knightwolf:So it was you, time to go to hell, NIGHTS COMBO!! He took out two m9 berratta's and shot at Allen's knees and elbows*  
  
Allen:So that's how you shot a gun.  
  
Knightwolf:Time for the end, SILENT NIGHT!! the sky went dark and in no time Knightwolf had a good sized ball of energy ready* You ready to die?  
  
Allen:(moaning sound)  
  
Knightwolf:Good, time to say good night, freak. with that he through the energy ball at Allen and left nothing of him*  
  
The announcer:Looks like Knightwolf wins. the crowd cheers and Knightwolf's theme song begins*(World War III)  
  
(I'm getting board so I'm just going to tell you who wins the fights. In the fight Ryu agaianst Van Ryu wins, in the fight Vegita against Ken Vegita wins, in the fight Sonic against Gohan Sonic wins. In the next chapter I will give more info about the fights in round two which is the next one, for those of you who don't know how to count, j/k.)  
  
End of chapter 


	3. Round Two

Round Two!!  
  
Enjoy^_^  
  
The announcer:Let's get ready to start round TWO!!  
  
Knightwolf:Who will I beat this time?  
  
Sonic:You are so lucky it's not me.  
  
Knightwolf:Why you say that?  
  
Sonic:'Cause I would have beat you.  
  
Knuckles:Since I'm board stiff I'm goin' ta make a exhibition match with, ah......*he through a dart at a board with all the contestence that weren't eliminated* Sonic and, ah........*he through another dart at the board* Knightwolf.  
  
A sine of shock went across Sonic's face.  
  
Knightwolf:Now's your chance to beet me.  
  
(I'm not goin' ta waste my time writing about a exhibition match so I'll tell you what happens.......................................................Knightwolf wins)  
  
Sonic:You got a lucky punch in on me!  
  
Knightwolf:Looks like I've got about 50 lucky punchs and 75 lucky kicks.  
  
Sonic:Shut up.  
  
Some towel boy:Ah, Knightwolf sir, ah............  
  
Knightwolf:Ah, Ah, Ah, What do you want!?!  
  
S.T.B.:You're fighting next in 5 minutes, please don't hurt me.  
  
Knightwolf:Ok, don't worry I'll need you to give my towel later.  
  
Out at the ring.  
  
The announcer:Now we can start round TWO!! The next fight will have the new comer Knightwolf and 1/2 of the last tag tournament Ryu.  
  
Ryu:I hope you are ready to take everything I have.  
  
Knightwolf:I hope you are ready to be eliminated.  
  
The reffery:Are you ready Knightwolf?  
  
Knightwolf:I was born ready.  
  
Reffery:Are you ready Ryu?  
  
Ryu:Lets begin. With that the match began and the two fighters were going blow for blow.  
  
Ryu:HA-DU-KEN-UPACUT!!! With that Ryu started to perform his upper cut asit connected with Knightwolf's jaw as flames went around him.  
  
Knightwolf:CHAOPTIC FEARRY!!! With that Knightwolf triped Ryu grabed his anckle put him into a wall and gave him a little energy blast to the chest.  
  
Ryu:HURRATDATDATDAT!!!!With that Ryu's foot went into Knightwolf's jaw several times.  
  
Knightwolf:GREAT TYPHONE!!! With that Knightwolf started spinning around to make a tornado.  
  
Ryu & Knightwolf:HA-DU-KEN!!!!! With that out of both their hands a huge energy beams went flying to them, and a lot of dust went all over the arena.  
  
Knightwolf:I win.* all the dust went away and Ryu was left in the ring out cold.  
  
10 minutes later.  
  
The next match is between 1/2 of the last tag tournaments second place team Vegeta and the one the only Sonic.  
  
Vegeta:This is going to be easy.  
  
Sonic:Don't underesstamate the best.  
  
Reffery:Are you ready Vegeta?'  
  
Vegeta:Saiyans are always ready.  
  
Reffery:Are you ready Sonic?  
  
Sonic:Lets do it to it. *With that the match began. This is why I'm the best. * Sonic's fur suddenly turned gold like a super-saiyan. Time to say bye bye, KA-MA-HA-KA-MA-HA!!!!!!!! *With that an energy beam went out of his hands and hit Vegeta. It's over.  
  
The announcer:That is the end of round two, I hope you all meet us here tomorrow for the final round between Knightwolf and Sonic!!!!  
  
End of chapter. 


	4. Final round

Final round.  
  
enjoy^_^  
  
  
Knuckles:It's the final round guys and u two made it, this is going to be a great final round the two fastest things biological or metallic in the world fighting, this is going to make history.  
Sonic:What ever you say knux, all I know is that I'm going to win.  
Knightwolf:What are you talking about, you don't know anything.  
Sonic:What ever either way I'm winning.  
Knuckles:Plus it's a rivalry match, this is going to be great. I can see it now, lines going for miles to see the fastest things fight.  
Knightwolf:And I know who the fan favorite is.  
Sonic:Who?  
Knightwolf:Me dumbass.  
Sonic:Who you calling a dumbass?  
Knightwolf:You dumbass.  
Knuckles:Well you'll be have to rest for your big match tomorrow.  
  
At Sonic's hotel room.  
  
Sonic:So how do you like me room?  
Sally:This is great you got a nice view of the beach, and out this window you can see the forest.  
Sonic:Ya, and a nice kitchen, living room dinning room bed room.  
Sally:Are you thinking what I'm thinking?  
Sonic:I don't know, are you thinking about chilly dogs?  
Sally:No silly think about the bed room.  
Sonic:Oh, lets go.  
Sonic and sally went to his bed room and locked the door.  
  
At Knightwolf's hotel room.  
  
Knightwolf:It's a nice few isn't it?  
Mina:It's beautiful Max. Mina and Knightwolf were siting on the balcony looking at the sunset.  
Knightwolf:It's got a nice interior too.  
Mina:I've noticed, the whole suite is beautiful, it's got a nice kitchen, great dinning room, nice living room, and really nice bed room.  
Knightwolf:I know it's great in here.  
Mina got closer to Knightwolf and they started to kiss each other.  
  
The next day.  
  
The announcer:Welcome one and all to the final round of the W.B.T.C. The first contender for the championship is the one the only Knightwolf The Preditor! As he walked out the song World War III by the Ruff Ryders played.  
And the Second contender is the Blue Blurr Sonic The Hedgehog! As Sonic came out the song Petal to the Metal by Kazaar played.  
Knightwolf:Good luck Hedgehog, you'll need it.  
Sonic:The only one who needs the luck would be you.  
The refery:Are you both ready?  
Sonic & Knightwolf:Lets go.  
The bell went and Sonic started to go into his golden form to start.  
Sonic:This is going to be easy, THE DRAGONS FINAL FLIET!!! with that Sonic started to turn in to a golden dragon. Time for the end of this tournament. with that the dragon went straight at Knightwolf and smashed him across the arena, and turned back to his original golden state.  
Sonic:You ready to loose?  
Knightwolf:You ain't seen nothin' yet. With that Knightwolf started to generate energy and started to glow. Now you can see how powerful I really am. And out of no where he turned all black.  
Sonic:What!?! Since when did you get such powers!!!  
Knightwolf:I've had them for a while you fucker. Time for the One way ticket I promissed you.  
Sonic:You wouldn't.  
Knightwolf:That's what you think, NIGHTS CALL!! All of a sudden the sky went dark and the moon came out.   
Sonic:What did you do it's to early for the moon?  
Knightwolf:I didn't take on my original name Nightshade for nothing, NIGHT DISTERBENCE!! Out of no where Sonic felt like we was getting the crap kicked out of him.  
Sonic:What the hell was that?  
Knightwolf:One of my speical moves.  
Sonic:That........ is......... IT!!!!!!!!!!! Suddenly Sonic got pissed off and went psycho on Knightwolf and they were going blow for blow, and out of desperation......  
Sonic:KA-ME-HA-KA-ME-HA!!!!!!! Knightwolf deflects it.  
Knightwolf:Is that all you got.  
Sonic:MA-SEN-DO-LA!!!!!!!! Knightwolf deflects that too.  
Knightwolf:What happened to I'm winning this tournament.  
Sonic:FUCK YOU, KA-ME-HA-KA-ME-HA!!!!!!!!!!!! Knightwolf was it that time.  
Knightwolf:I wasn't exspecting that one, my turn, WOLF FIST!!!!!!! Knightwolf was going all out on Sonic.  
Sonic:I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR CRAP FOR ONE DAY YOU FUCKING BASTERD, BIG BANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If the force field wasn't there all the people would have been killed.  
Knightwolf:Good try but you didn't beat me, I'm still standing and your all out of energy, too bad and I win, I'd finish you but I'd help you out of your crap life.  
The announcer:And your winner and world champion is Knightwolf!! The song World War III played.  
  
End


End file.
